


Plan A

by thecookiemomma



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, NFA Challenge Response, Nakedness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the most elegant plan, but it works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan A

“You sure there isn't anything else in there, Tony?” Tim looked over the edge of the dumpster, intentionally avoiding looking at his colleague. 

“I'm positive, McNekkid.” Tony groused, holding a car hubcap up to his … groin to keep himself covered. “And that was a new suit. Zegna. And those shoes. Jimmy helped me buy them.” 

“It really doesn't matter about how much the stuff cost, Tony. I'd go for a burlap … Hell, I'd go for a plastic sack right now.” 

“Well, I just had an idea, McGoo, but I don't know how you're gonna feel about it...” Tony sounded amused and worried at the same time. 

“Oh? Don't tell me. Lighting up the trash in the dumpster to start a signal fire?” 

“No, McBoyscout, but I'll save that one as Plan B, okay?” 

“Let's hear plan A.” He sighed, knowing he probably was not going to like this. 

“We streak.” 

“That's your big plan? Tony, that's the stupidest thing I've ever ...” Tony cut him off. 

“No, no, listen. They said we couldn't call for help. Didn't give us a way to. So, that's out. However, if we're not calling for help, but someone else notices us, and calls the cops on us...” 

“It'll go on our records.” Tim frowned. It was actually a pretty good idea. Better than the possibility of getting singed burning the trash. 

“Not for long, once we explain the situation. And the bonus is that if we do it quickly enough, with our 'one phone call', we can call Gibbs, explain everything, and he can go deal with Gorthon before he follows through.” 

“All right. You've sold me. Is there another hubcap?” 

“No. You can use this one. I'll just ...” Tony sighed, and Tim could see a little more of the man behind the mask. _Horrible thought, Timothy McGee. Stop it. Wait until you're done with this stupid plan and halfway drunk to laugh about it._ He snorted. Of course, Tony noticed. “What's so funny, McBare?” 

“Just realizing that I'm going to laugh at this after a few beers.” He snorted again and reached out for the hubcap. “Need help out of there?” 

“No, I got it... ooomph.” There was a grunt and a groan, and a sigh, and Tony DiNozzo, in all his … glory … was standing on the street. “Now I know why streakers run.” 

“Why? For maximum effect?” 

“Haha,” Tony jibed, completely deadpan. “No. Because it's damn hot to walk on the street with no shoes on.” 

“Wuss.” Tim had been standing there for the whole conversation. Of course, he'd found a small patch of shade, but he didn't point that out to the other man. “Race you to the shade over there? We'll figure out the next destination from that.” 

“Good plan.” It only took two jumps for a little old lady to notice the men and call 911 on them. They were gratified to see the police come, and happily slid into the back of the vehicle. It didn't take long for Gibbs to come, explain everything, bring their backup shields and go bags, and get them out. Thirty minutes later, they had all their stuff back, a perp in custody, and were headed back to the Yard to, as Tony said gaily, “Book'em, Danno.” 

Later, the two of them sat at a table at the team's favorite bar. “Geeze, Tony. You'd think you'd find a better quote for this.” 

Tony scrunched up his face in thought, then clearly, an idea hit. He quirked a brow, lowered his voice, and said, “Well, I'd say that went well.” Then, he tilted his head, changed airs, and answered himself. “Should I start with the part where you're stranded in the middle of nowhere or the part where you have no clothes?” 

“Much better. Firefly.” 

“I knew you'd like that one.” Tony grinned, hoisted his beer, and took a long drink. They'd had a couple of drinks, and Tim started thinking over his day. Finally, the absurdity of it hit him. His shoulders shook and the laughter escaped. 

“Did you see the old lady's face? I thought she was gonna have a heart attack.” 

“Yeah, but after she got over the shock, she leered at your ass, McHottie.” Tony chuckled, and soon, they were both laughing so hard their eyes were watering.


End file.
